


Shadow Play

by PumpkinPie59



Series: My romance oneshots [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, separated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPie59/pseuds/PumpkinPie59
Summary: Throughout their lives, Fi and Ghirahim have felt like mere shadow puppets. Due to being such a humble existence, they have been separated.





	Shadow Play

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble. ;3 This is partially based off of Z-Raid's origin story for our favorite sword spirits.

They have lived in the shadows for centuries. They pretended to be important, to be heroes.

But what were they without masters?

They were merely puppets. Puppets made of shadow. Puppets who were useless without a body to control them.

These were thoughts Fi had pondered ever since Hylia had left her in her pedestal. They floated around her mind until all memories of Hylia, and the rest of Hyrule, had disappeared.

Now, she was waiting for a chosen hero. Someone who could use her, enslave her. Someone to be her master.

Ever since Ghirahim had betrayed her, she thought she did not have a purpose anymore. The thought lingered even after her memories were lost.

Ghirahim felt the same way. He felt betrayed. Fi had refused to join him.

Living an immortal life had its downsides. For Ghirahim, it meant he had to live with guilt and the memories of friends he could never see again. Memories of Fi gave the most pain.

For the longest time, he thought she had died. Finding a broken fragment of her crystal was the clue to her remaining existence. He had kept it with him ever since, wearing it as an earring.

Yet, there was this lingering thought that, perhaps, she was still somewhere. If not in Hyrule, then somewhere else on this earth, and Ghirahim would find her.

Despite being a tool of shadow play for the humans, Ghirahim and Fi were swords with souls. They felt sadness, anger, hate, pain, and even love, just like humans did.

Even if Fi never showed it, Ghirahim used to see it in her eyes, all the love they shared.

Their love was not something humans could play with. Humans could put on their shadow play as long as they wanted, but Ghirahim and Fi were free to love.


End file.
